There is a recognized need for long endurance aeronautical operations that can, for example, provide persistent surveillance, maintain a communication link, or make in situ science measurements over an extended period of time comprising weeks, months or even years. However, current aircraft have limited endurance. Consequently, a long endurance aeronautical operation typically involves cycling through multiple aircraft. Specifically, while one or more aircraft is/are performing the intended mission, one or more other aircraft is/are being refueled and possibly refurbished. This can be both expensive and hazardous. The take off and landing of aircraft are typically the highest risk portions of a mission, and each takeoff and landing increases the risk of damage or loss of the aircraft and payload. This is particularly true for lighter-than-air aircraft which tend to be large and relatively slow-moving. As a consequence, there is a need to reduce the cost and risk of long endurance aeronautical operations.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.